


红与褐的禁色A

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	红与褐的禁色A

“5月10日12时参加LM收购大会，15时BEXCO展厅新闻发布会，19时高层饭局。

“5月11日11时城东区圣水洞楼盘竣工仪式，  
13时首尔大学商业演讲，16时与欧洲35分公司股东Skype会议”  
………………………

“…………，5月17日22时飞往多伦多商谈北美合作事宜”  
“5月…”

秘书合上日程报告，站在宽大灰色实木办公桌前，房间里偌大的落地窗占据四分之一面积墙壁，187层可以俯瞰夜幕下灯火通明的江南，188层最高层是她父亲办公领域，父亲就像一个帝王，永远压制比她高一位的位置上。

“文二小姐和PU公司的四小姐还有高通企业大小姐大前日乘坐私人飞机，信用卡消费显示二小姐前日在巴黎老佛爷购物中心共消费87万六千欧元，昨日在米兰国际珠宝展拍下了价值65万五千九百三十欧血鸽子红宝石项链……今日继续前往瑞士苏黎世……”

“好了，知道了” 文星伊靠在黑色椅背上，疲倦低着头看今天下午刚递上的游乐园项目报告，身处在全韩国外观独一无二的那一座摩天大楼里，别出心裁的旋转弯刀通天设计无疑证明拥有这座楼者的身份，这座楼也拥有最与时俱进的新科技，无数人挤破了头想进这家企业工作，也是支撑韩国经济命脉的那根血管之一。

“是，文总”

文星伊挥了挥手，头依旧没有抬起来，示意秘书退出办公室。

“是，文总” 秘书颔腰正面挪步离开文星伊房间。

21点，在黑暗中，文星伊面无表情站在落地窗前接听着一位男性声音的电话，没有人可以看穿她内心，就连她自己也不能够，也不想直视、正视。

文星伊离开办公室，乘坐私人透明电梯，离地面愈来愈近，她看着红色显示数字，褐色的眼中也被映衬着红色，红与褐的碰撞冲击着她大脑，伴随着每秒律动的脉搏。

“回家”，文星伊带着疲惫的面色朝司机说道

“是，小姐”。

香槟色宾利在一座三层欧式古典气韵别墅前停下，4000平方米户外大型公共草坪一览无遗，修建精致的树木，河道和别墅区自然隔离，两个室外500米宽游泳池，温泉，再一次衬托主人尊贵身份。文邸是由世界十大顶尖设计师之一西班牙设计师Paul Gavin 精心花费3年时间设计打造的。文星伊从小在这长大，但是不见得自己家哪一处都去过，从小被严格培养的她，从来没有所谓的自由记忆体，每天身边环绕着佣人、管教、司机照顾她的起居生活，最主要的是，父亲严格顽固的教导一路充斥伴随着她整个青春宿命。机械式的生活她必须要从小习惯，她是最出色的商业帝国继承人，她是家里唯一的alpha也是最年长的，两个妹妹是Omega。

灯光通明的客厅空无一声，她望着挂在左面墙壁中间上，不落一丝灰尘的硕大正方形全家福，二个女孩子穿着黄黑贵族校服，一个女孩穿着红白格校服看上去小学三年级左右站在一男一女身后，夫妻间表情显得十分正色，看似和睦，实则已经破碎的关系早在这个家庭中间贯穿、蔓延。

“你回来了” 文诚俊对着发呆的文星伊背影说道，不带任何语调色彩起伏。  
“是的，父亲，早些休息，父亲晚安”，文星伊弯腰鞠躬向文诚俊告安，往二层去了。

刚踩到二楼最后一节台阶，一个年轻女人的声音在客厅响起，：“快过来啊~文董~~”，“哈哈哈…” 听闻是父亲和女人的嬉笑打骂，文星伊没有任何停顿滞留的动作，仿佛一切都不曾听见过一样走进自己房间。

进入更衣间，中间透明柜子里陈列了上百块高级手表，左侧挂放两大长排白蓝灰黑四色衬衫，右侧列放完美搭配的高档订制西装，头顶上方小格内卷着各式各样的领带，200平方米试衣间占满了文星伊日常所需高级衣物，绝大部分都是高奢最新季的限量款。她看着镜中的自己，白炽灯光把她照映的更加白皙。把黑色外套脱落在地上，摘下腕表，摘下袖扣，刚准备解开颈前领带，好似想释放今天无形被束缚的压力。

突然，一双细腻白嫩的手从背后缠绕到文星伊腰上，她动作轻缓，一股牡丹与胭红麂绒香水味从背后来袭，文星伊吓了一个哆嗦，心扑通扑通的跳。

金容仙在背后噗嗤一笑，“终于吓到你了！文星伊！hahah哈哈哈！”文星伊吓得转身把身后的人向后推了好几步趔趄。  
“不知道我会回来吧？是不是以为还要等好几天？嗯？是不是个surprise~” 金容仙手扶上文星伊的心口，测试她此刻的心跳。

“我知道，20:55降落的” 那通电话是她身边的保镖打来的

“切，无聊，我身边都是你安排的人”

“为什么提前回来”

“因为太想姐姐你啊，好几天都没见，怎么，你不想我啊” 金容仙踮起脚尖，拉近彼此的距离，贴着文星伊耳朵说道，那身前丰满的两团圆团顶在文星伊胸口，暧昧的气息瞬间充斥着整个更衣间。

“别闹” 文星伊向窗前走去打开窗户，仰头松了松领带，她只想给现在紧张的自己换换气，给房间放点凉风，金容仙温热的鼻息使她体温升高。

金容仙倒了两杯威士忌，让文星伊挑选一杯，她接过左手的那杯。

“我明天就走，才不打扰你准接班人生活呢”

金容仙把脸靠在文星伊后背上，前面的她手中摇晃着装有棕色液体威士忌酒杯，威士忌在她口中停留了片刻，顺着她纤细白嫩的脖颈滑下，房间中除了冰块碰撞杯面的声音，就没有别的声音了。

就这样静默了五分钟，文星伊突然身体感觉到火热，平时每天小酌的她并不会这么快感到不适，好热，浑身骨头里一阵酥麻难耐，从头到脚软绵无力，身体温度高的吓人，呼吸都变得滚烫，心脏砰砰跳着，她觉得自己口干舌燥。

金容仙接过她的酒杯在她眼前摇了摇，嗅了一嗅，“这是姐姐自己选的阿，左边的呢，加了点料” 勾起嘴角的她舔咬了一下自己的下嘴唇，像一只性感的野猫。选哪杯对金容仙来说都一样，反正文星伊不会不管自己，从昨天开始身体就有一点奇怪的感觉了，不受抑制剂的控制，毕竟太久没有做过了，上次和文星伊做没有被拒绝还是半年前，还是金容仙把她堵房门口两天。

她意识到自己被眼前这只小野猫下药了，此刻的她软弱无力，Omega释放出自己专有的橙花香信息素，那熟悉想念的味道像狂风暴雨一样撞击着alpha的心。

Alpha身子发软，倒退中一下子失去了平衡，整个人软软的朝床面倒了下去。一只细软的手臂一下子横在她的腰间，顺势一拉，文星伊整个人扑进金容仙怀中，Omega手臂扣的极紧，向alpha的下腹吻去，抬眸望着她的俊美神情带着情欲，更加邪肆诱人，那一整片洁亮的肌肤被她留下几个吻痕，在alpha腹肌上狠狠咬了一口，留下了一排齿印，身下的人传来倒抽口气的声响，让Omega轻笑着。

Omega小手向下探去，隔着轻薄西装裤抚摸着她的巨龙，马上感觉到掌心硕硬的触感，臀部在上面稍稍地挪动，让二人私处隔着布料摩擦着。

Alpha 燃起欲火，跨间立刻肿胀凸起，已经不自主地抚摸Omega大腿的肌肤，嗓音转而压抑道

“金容仙，你是我妹妹”，文星伊眼神迷离的望着那只揉动自己最敏感部位的手，

“又不是亲的”

“我发情期到了，难道你要看我去找别的Alpha吗” Omega水怜的眼神望着alpha，冲垮了最后一道理智防线。

Alpha已经堕落在Omega诱人的邀请中，已经管不住道不道德的问题，药物的作用是辅助这次交欢的黏合剂。Alpha 释放出桧木味信息素，桧木和橙花味信息素在空气中交织着，也像两个姐妹在床上半赤裸缠绕蠕动着。

只想品尝眼前这根可口的肉棒。

拉下了alpha的裤裆拉链，望了望硕大的里面，急忙褪去裤子，纤指勾下纯棉的布料，快速脱去下身仅有的白色内裤，粗硕肉棒没了束缚弹出来更是昂扬翘起，Omega跪俯爬在alpha双腿之间，两只小手握着她滚烫的肉棒乖乖张开唇舌往嘴里送去含吮，娇嫩的小嘴将大大的粉色伞状头含住，小舌在嘴里忍不住的围着那庞大打转，小舌上的一粒粒小突起刷过光滑的顶端，一脸迷醉的样子吃的津津有味。

Alpha看着下身被妹妹含住，脑袋在跨间上下移动着，她把手按在Omega头上，手指穿过细散顺滑的酒红色发丝，想被含的更深、再深一些，Omega不管怎么努力想将勃大的肉根完全吃着，就只是顶多能被强制吞下了小半根，尚还有部分露在外头，她只好用着小手圈着。喉间发出“嗯~”，alpha差点被这个声音落入陷阱，想不顾一切地狠顶到她的喉咙深处，但决不允许自己伤到她，任何人都不可以。

硬邦邦的口感，沉甸甸的触感，热的Omega小腹里涌起一股莫名的快感，那里有让她悸动的气息，像是受到了蛊惑一般，一下下，勾引似地舔舐起那欲望的顶端。

有点害羞地盯着alpha的分身瞧，一条条青紫的血管崩张爬绕着龙身，至于龙头已经分泌出点点的精液，一边接吻，一边用右手快速撸动着下体。

“唔…嗯……” 持续撸动着，眼间的欲火被彻底点燃，眉头稍有紧收。

几声低沉的低音炮，alpha的枪对着Omega的腹部射出白色粘稠浊液体。

它时不时抽动着，它被抑制了太久，等待了太久这一刻Omega的进攻。

Omega下半身的动作也没闲着，摆动起腰肢，圆臀前后晃动着，让刚射完的肉棒在小穴外头磨蹭着，圆头抵着粉色小软肉擦弄着，给alpha缓缓的时间，别把她搞虚了，下半生性福就没了。

这种摆动的方法让Omega花户前的敏感小豆子摩擦着，让她感觉既麻爽又刺激，下腹热流波波涌来，蜜汁湿润着二人的性器。

Omega看alpha眼神又充满了迷离和欲火，感受到下体也愈来愈变得坚挺

此时，Omega略略抬臀，手扶着那杆枪，对准湿漉漉的穴口主动上下吞吐着硕大的肉根，二只乳尖在alpha胸上揉着，越揉越燥热。

“嗯哼………总裁大人…喜.. 喜欢妹妹骑你……吗”她软声地在她耳边问着，水眸半眯，小手转而搂上她的颈项。

“爱死了，这么会摇，嗯？” alpha沉哑，张口边啃着她的肩膀，然后转头向左在脖子上嘬了两口小草莓，大手摸上她的粉臀掐捏着。

肉棒被Omega的紧湿穴肉夹的爽快，插在她体内的感觉及抱着她的满足，就像是她身体，灵魂的满足。

Alpha猛地用双臂举着Omega上半身，让她双腿夹着自己身体，腰用力往上一顶，好让进出的幅度变大，抬起臀部吐出三分之二的粗棒之后，再用力地腰间发力顶入全根进入小穴，在那瞬间，窄径被撑满，软肉绞着侵入物，最是销魂。染着微红的黑眸紧盯着跨坐在她身上的宝贝，尤其那二只在空气中上下摇晃又被她的双臂挤拢的盈乳很色情。

“妹妹的本事长的真快啊” alpha想要吃舔它们

一阵快速大幅度抽插，二人上下狂速抖动身躯

“啊………嗯..……嗯….哈”  
“嗯……嗯~哈….”

每次插撞入肉棒再拔出时，连带着将里头的yin水给大量带出穴外，喷的二人腿根处都是不说，还滴落在深蓝色床单、被单上，留下一道道水痕。肉体撞击的啪啪声响在房间里回荡着，窗户还没关，微凉的夏日夜风却不能让欲火高涨的她们感到凉爽、

腰部越动越快，那个高峰就快要来临，激得Omega紧攀住alpha的脖子，用力的冲刺坐到底。

“啊… …… 星啊…我快到了”

而alpha同时一个挺腰往上插入硬棒，顶住小穴里最软嫩的那处，让她尖叫着达到高潮

“啊…………”

阴蜜喷洒在圆头上，爽的alpha越发越亢奋，钳住她的纤腰，狂野的摇晃着她的身子，将她抛上又落下，粗长的那根反复地插刺着红肿的花苞，逼的Omega受不了地轻泣求饶起来。

Omega觉得全身力气已经被消耗光了，因此让身子落得更深，更沉。

Alpha品尝着被死死紧绞住的快感，在忍不住的0.01秒前抽退出了Omega身体，对着外阴狂射了出来。扬起了头，低沉呼出一口怒气，半年以来许久的积压在那一刻被真正释放。

 

十分钟后

“文星伊！下来！！” 一声洪亮的中年男声从一楼客厅里传来

床上的两个人打了个激灵，不会被发现了吧，她俩几乎同时四目相对，手臂撑着后身坐直起来。

金容仙赤裸下床忍着下面没有被充斥的空虚感，弯腰满地给文星伊找衬衫裤子内裤让她穿上下楼，文星伊身体还没从药性中恢复过来，下身还是有点滚烫反应。

金容仙站在二楼一半的楼梯向下望着是怎么回事，她想着要是发现了就自己全部承担这个责任，就说是自己缠着文星伊，反正爸爸也不会把自己怎样，毕竟是爷爷世交家的孩子，双亲出了车祸后从小就抱来文家，爸爸对自己比对亲生的文星伊还要好，从来不大声说话，被宠了24年长大的，锦衣玉食，要什么有什么。

“这…这是你朴阿姨……” 站不直的文诚俊摇晃着身体，左手拿着喝见底儿的洋酒，右手搭着文星伊的肩膀说

那个小女人从文星伊几个小时前进家门就一眼关注着了，一直缠着文诚俊大晚上把她叫下来聊两句，嚷嚷着要认识她。俊帅的外表，深邃的眼神，自带强大高冷气场的光环谁能不多看一眼呢。

她娇滴滴的扑到文星伊身边，文星伊立刻下意识的躲开了即将挽上自己胳膊的那只手，但是那个小女人还是不依不饶，依旧缠着她想跟她说说话。

金容仙在楼上看着这个女的缠着属于自己的人极其刺眼，故意发出下楼大声踩踏楼梯的声响飞奔到客厅。

“爸爸~~！！！” 金容仙咧嘴大笑，表面上热情奔跑想跳进文诚俊身上，实则绕了一圈硬是要从文星伊和那女的之间挤过去。

“哈哈哈哈，傻丫头，什么时候回来的啊，怎么也不下来找爸爸呢”  
文诚俊勾了一下金容仙的高挺的鼻梁。

“我太累了啊~你和姐还没回家的时候我刚从米兰回来进房间到头就睡了，刚睡没多久就被你们吵醒了啦”，金容仙假装打瞌睡，揉了揉水汪汪迷离的眼睛，还未散去的潮红在她脸绯上若影若现。

“啊，哈哈哈哈哈，好啊，那我们也睡了啊，快上楼吧你俩”

金容仙吐出舌头“爸爸晚安啦”

她挽着文星伊胳膊，看着那个小女人站在她俩旁边，故意单边用手撩了撩刚刚被文星伊种了草莓脖颈间的头发，对那个小女人微笑地挑了挑眉，故意显露出深粉色的吻痕。

那个小女人望了望她俩的背影，挽着文诚俊说

“文总，你这个二女儿欠管教啊”

文诚俊一把把她推开怒斥着

食指怼到她脸上，面红耳赤嚷嚷道

“说什么呢你，真不知道自己是谁了啊，永远别说我这三个女儿！”

 

二楼房间里

凌晨三点，被反锁住的门内再次释放出浓郁的信息素。

伴随着的还有娇喘声、急促的呼吸声、湿润的抽插声、低沉的说话声…………

“明…明天别走了吧………”

啪啪啪啪

“那我…去哪玩……嗯…嗯……”

“像现在…在我身下……”

…………………

 


End file.
